Sequel : Teleportation ----Everything----
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Setelah perang kolosal itu, aku akan mengetahui segalanya tentangmu.. (Bad Summary) RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1 : After

Sequel : Teleportation

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp. dkk yang punya Vocaloid. Cerita ini seratus persen milik saya.

**Warning : AU, Canon, Typo(s), misstypo(s), GaJe, Fantasy berlebihan, plot nggak jelas, kekerasan tidak jelas!**

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy reading, minna-san!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pesta kemenangan kami melawan Porthunts selesai pukul lima pagi (mulai pukul 3 sore).

Rin dan Len sudah terkapar di balkon dan aku sudah tertidur cukup lama di bangku yang sengaja di taruh di balkon. Yah, sebetulnya aku capek berpikir. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk membuat Kaito tak membenciku.

2 tahun lalu, Tou-san meninggal. 2 tahun lalu aku diculik dan hampir mati. 2 tahun lalu, seseorang menyelamatkanku. Orang itu datang dengan baju yang berlumuran darah. Keesokan harinya, masih dalam keadaan trauma, Tou-san dikabarkan meninggal dibunuh dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku. Orang itu datang ke rumahku. Seorang remaja berumur berumur 13 tahun datang dan meminta maaf padaku tapi aku justru menyerangnya secara membabi-buta.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! DASAR PEMBUNUH! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI BUKAN AYAHKU!" teriakku saat itu.

Kaa-san mendorong pemuda itu keluar dari rumah. Ada pandangan serba salah pada mata Kaa-san saat itu dan tatapan bingung pada pemuda itu.

Pada saat itu aku tak bisa mengenali pemuda itu karena dia mengenakan sebuah jaket kebesaran dan rambutnya ditutupi oleh perban dan tudung jaketnya. Yang aku ingat kalau mata pemuda itu agak aneh.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Kaa-san bercerita bahwa pemuda itu yang membunuh Tou-san dan nama pemuda itu Shion Kaito.

2 tahun berselang, aku benar-benar lupa soal 'pembunuhan' Kaito pada Tou-san. Tapi ingatanku pada nama Shion Kaito benar-benar belum hilang. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa masuk SMA yang sama denganku bahkan sekelas denganku. Tapi sudah hampir sebelas bulan aku sekelas dengannya, dia itu sulit sekali di dekati.

Aku baru bisa mendekatinya setelah aku mendengar bahwa Shion Kaiko, seorang model dan teleporter, dikabarkan meninggal akibat dibunuh Kaito. Sejak kematian Kaiko-lah, menyeruak fakta bahwa Kaito bisa teleportasi. Dan baru beberapa hari kami kenal dan mulai dekat, kami justru dihadapkan dengan sebuah perang kolosal. Melelahkan...

"... Ku.." panggil seseorang sambil mengguncang bahuku. Kok kayak kenal suaranya?

".. Miku?" panggilnya lagi. Aku membuka mataku, berkedip beberapa kali dan menengok ke arah datangnya sumber suara.

Begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilku, mataku langsung membulat sempurna dan air mata langsung menggenang.

"KAITO?!"

Aku langsung memeluknya. Kaito sekali lagi kaget karena dipeluk olehku (pertama saat perang, masih ingat?)

"Heh, kenapa hobi banget nangis sambil meluk orang lain sih?" katanya.

"Huweee... Gomenasai, Kaito-kun! Hontou ni gomenasai, Kaito-kun!" isakku.

"Eh, minta maaf buat apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hontou ni gomenasai!" aku terus meminta maaf tanpa menanggapi Kaito.

Kaito meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahuku. "Oh yeah, kau membuat kemejaku basah!"

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. "Jika ini masalah dua tahun lalu, aku benar-benar telah melupakannya. Lagipula, aku memang disuruh Hatsune-san untuk menjagamu."

"Tou-san menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku?" aku bertanya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito.

"Begitulah.. Mengingatkan kau satu-satunya Hatsune yang menggunakan kekuatan bangkitan. Itu 'kan berbahaya. Jumlah kekuatannya tak bisa dikontrol." jawabnya.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Memang pernah buat salah? Ayolah, ini cuma skenario yang dibuat mendiang Hatsune-san."

"Jadi aku tak perlu minta maaf?"

"Sebenarnya perlu," dia menjeda kalimatnya. Alisku bertaut, bingung. "Kau harus minta maaf karena telah membuang negi-negimu di kamar inapku beberapa hari lalu."

Hm, pantas saja aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu sepulang menjenguk Kaito, pikirku.

"Hehe, gomen," ucapku sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku.

Dia mengacak rambutku. "Kita bawa double Kagamine ini dan kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk. "Oh ya, kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin."

"Padahal terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu kondisimu belum mengalami perkembangan,"

"Kau berharap aku masih koma?"

"Bukan begitu, Baka!"

Dia hendak memarahiku karena telah menyebutnya 'Baka' tapi ditahan. "Hei, coba kau lihat mata kiriku."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada mata kiri Kaito. Warna bola matanya agak keunguan, mungkin efek Teleportation Gate masih bersarang di mata itu. "Apa bengkak? Atau menunjukkan hal-hal aneh, seperti garis-garis aneh?"

"Cuma sedikit ungu pada irisnya. Selain itu, nggak ada hal aneh lagi." jawabku.

"Huh, jadi itu cuma ilusi saja! Takut setengah mampus aku kehilangan mata kiri!"

"Kehilangan mata kiri?"

Kaito membopong Len dan aku membopong Rin untuk turun dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Yah, setelah aku meledakan tabung cairan nggak jelas itu, aku merasakan bahwa mata kiriku itu menggelembung bagaikan balon dan BUUMM! meledak. Padahal, kenyataannya tidak. Awal-awal siuman, aku histeris sendiri dan mencari cermin untuk melihat mata kiriku."

Aku tertawa. Aku melihat di balik tangan jas yang dikenakan Kaito, tangan itu masih diperban. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju kakiku, yah, sama saja. Masih diperban dan sedikit menunjukkan gejala mulai sembuh (rasa gatal).

Sesampainya di halaman gedung, aku melihat wanita berambut pirang sedang menunggui Rin dan Len dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kagamine-san." panggil Kaito.

Wanita itu langsung melongok ke arah kami. "Shion-kun, Hatsune-san!"

Dia berlari kecil ke arah kami. "Arigatou, karena telah membawa Rin dan Len turun. Astaga, mereka sangat merepotkan kalian."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu," balas Kaito.

Kagamine Lily, nama ibu dari Rin dan Len, membangunkan kedua anaknya dengan cara mendekatkan makanan kesukaan mereka ke hidung masing-masing anaknya.

"Hn, mikan.." igau Rin sambil mengendus-endus jeruk di depannya. "Mikan! MIKANNN!"

Dia langsung bangun dan menyambar jeruk di depannya. Begitu juga Len. Lily-san menjitak sayang kedua anaknya dan berjalan pulang. Sebelum itu, mereka berpamitan dulu sama kami.

"Terus, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya pada Kaito.

"Sekolah masih libur, aku bingung mau kemana," jawab Kaito. "Oh ya, saat pemberian gelar kau dicari-cari ibumu. Kau tak muncul-muncul jadi ibumu menitipiku lencana ini."

Dia memberikan sebuah lencana berwarna zamrud dengan tulisan 'T-bluer 3107'. "Kau sekarang anggota resmi." kata Kaito.

Aku tersenyum sambil menyematkan lencana itu di gelang kain yang selalu kupakai. Tiba-tiba aku menguap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." kata Kaito sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. "O-oke."

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di dunia nyata, Kaito mengusap-usap mata kirinya. "Efeknya bereaksi lagi, 'ya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," dia kini sibuk mengusap-usap matanya. "Argh, mataku sakit lagi."

Aku meraih tangan kiri Kaito yang sibuk mengusap matanya dan menahan kelopak mata Kaito dengan jariku.

Iris keunguan itu berubah merah. Ada darah yang keluar dari sisi iris itu. "Jangan diusap! Ta-tahan!"

Aku menarik tangannya untuk berlari menuju rumahku. Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka pagar rumah dengan bantingan begitu pula dengan pintu rumah.

"Duduk disitu! Tu-tunggu sebentar! Biar aku cari obat yang sesuai di ruang apotek!" ucapku panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, mata kiri Kaito berubah merah semua dan setengah wajahnya ditutupi darah.

"Ka-Kaa-san!" panggilku. "KAAA-SAN!"

Nampaknya Kaa-san belum pulang dari pesta. Mungkin sedang rapat bersama teleporter lain.

Aku mendobrak ruang apotek dan mencari obat penghenti pendarahan yang dibuat khusus untuk pengguna kekuatan supernatural yang dibuat oleh Kaa-san.

"Dimana obat itu!?" gumamku agak kesal sambil mengobrak-abrik laci dengan tulisan 'Mata'. Aku meraih botol setinggi 20 cm berwarna putih itu dan segera berlari menuju ruang depan.

"Kaito, arahkan matamu ke tembok itu." ucapku sambil membuka tutup botol itu. Aku menyambungkannya dengan sebuah pipet steril dan mulai meneteskannya perlahan-lahan ke mata Kaito yang mengalami pendarahan.

"Berapa tetes lagi sih, Mi..ku?" tanyanya sambil meringis.

"Sampai matamu berhenti mengeluarkan darah." jawabku sambil menahan kelopak mata Kaito agar tak berkedip.

Manik biru itu mulai terlihat. Tetesan darah yang sudah bercampur obat membasahi jas yang dikenakan Kaito. "Sabar sebentar lagi, oke? Bola matamu mulai terlihat."

Aku meneteskan obat itu untuk terakhir kalinya pada mata Kaito. Mata itu telah terbebas dari darah. Bagian irisnya yang berwarna samudra itu terlihat indah.

Aku menutup obat tersebut dan mengambil kotak P3K dan baskom berisi air untuk membersihkan wajah Kaito.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menempelkan plester bening untuk merekatkan kassa yang melindungi mata Kaito dari ancaman-ancaman lain. Dia tertidur.

"Tadaima~" ucap Kaa-san sambil membuka pintu dengan bantingan.

"Sssttt!" desisku sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutku. "Okaeri, Kaa-san."

Kaa-san meletakkan tasnya dan melepas muffler-nya. Dia meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kaito.

"Untung saja, suhunya normal," kata Kaa-san sedikit panik. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Kaito sebelah kiri. "Nadinya pun normal."

"Matanya cuma bereaksi lagi."ucapku menenangkan Kaa-san.

"Habis Kaa-san takut pelindung kekuatannnya pecah. Butuh beberapa lama untuk membangun pelindung kekuatannya." kata Kaa-san.

"Pelindung?"

"Kekuatan Shion-kun benar-benar tak bisa dibendung oleh dirinya sendiri. Banyak sekali reaksi penolakan pada tubuh Shion-kun tapi Shion-kun tak menyadarinya," jelas Kaa-san. "Karena itu Shion-kun selalu melepas kekuatannya dengan cara berteleportasi seenaknya."

'Oh, itu alasannya dia suka teleport seenak udelnya.' pikirku.

"Tapi saat perang kolosal itu kekuatannya benar-benar terlepas secara liar. Belum lagi dia sering menggunakan Teleportation Gate di dunia nyata, sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kaa-san benar-benar takut jika dia mati." sambung Kaa-san.

"Aku akan menjaganya." ucapku.

"Menjaga siapa?" Kaito tiba-tiba bangun dan menatapku dan Kaa-san bergantian dengan sebelah matanya.

"A-aku mau menjagamu!" aku berkata nyaris berteriak. "Aku mau Kaito selamanya disisiku!"

Ada rona sangat tipis di wajah Kaito yang pucat. Kaa-san menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan mufflernya.

"Kaito-kun sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu!" aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," jawabnya. "Aku juga akan selalu menjaga Miku."

Kaito bangkit berdiri. "Arigatou, Miku-san, Hatsune-san. Aku harus pulang. Sebentar lagi aku harus kerja sambilan."

Kaito melangkah untuk meninggalkan rumahku. Kaa-san mengejar Kaito dan menarik tangannya. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Miku waktu itu. Terima kasih." kata Kaa-san.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Hatsune-san. Sebaiknya, anda berterima kasih pada suami anda. Saya hanya menjadi cameo dalam skenario kehidupan selama ini," balas Kaito. Kaa-san mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi Kaito.

"Aku tahu Akaiko tak pernah melakukan itu padamu. Kau boleh menyebutku Kaa-san kalau kau mau."

"Kaa-san?"

Kaa-san berjingkat sambil mengusap rambut Kaito.

"Aku harus pulang," kata Kaito canggung. Kaa-san sekali lagi mendaratkan ciumnya pada pipi Kaito dan mempersilahkan Kaito pulang. "Jaa nee~"

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya sambil menutup pagar.

Bukan hal aneh jika Kaa-san selalu berbuat baik pada siapapun. Bahkan Mikuo, abangku yang super jaim, selalu dicium Kaa-san setiap harinya (dipipi, tentunya). Aku pun tak luput dari perlakuan kasihnya. Tak heran disukai banyak orang.

"Kasihan sekali, anak itu," kata Kaa-san sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku saja menangis saat 'membaca' memorinya saat di koma minggu lalu."

"Kaa-san membaca memorinya? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ganti baju. Kau juga ganti baju dulu."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

Chapter 2 : Memories

Sequel : Teleportation

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp. dkk yang punya Vocaloid. Cerita ini seratus persen milik saya.

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), misstypo(s), GaJe, Fantasy berlebihan, plot nggak jelas, kekerasan tidak jelas!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bocah berambut biru dengan mata sewarna samudra itu berdiam diri di sebuah ayunan. Tas masih tersandang di bahunya yang kecil. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan seorang wanita dan pria yang tengah tertawa bersama putrinya yang berambut gabungan antara biru dan hijau.

Bocah itu itu mendorong kakinya lalu menariknya kembali, membuat ayunan berwarna kuning itu berayun bersama dirinya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Sesuatu yang mungkin rasanya menyenangkan bagi bocah berusia enam tahun lebih sedikit itu.

Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap kosong pada langit itu beralih tak kala bocah perempuan itu mendatangi ayunan di sebelahnya. Dia duduk di atas ayunan itu dan orang tuanya mendorongnya perlahan-lahan. Bocah perempuan berambut toska dengan dua kunciran di kepalanya itu tertawa. Bocah berambut biru itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Rin-chan, ayo pulang! Kaa-san udah jemput!" seru seorang bocah berambut pirang, memanggil saudara kembarnya yang masih menenggelamkan seekor cacing ke dalam gunungan pasir.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari dan menggendong bocah perempuan berambut pendek dengan pita di kepalanya itu. "Astaga, kalian berdua sama saja. Kau main cacing dan kakak laki-lakimu mencincang cacing. Heuuhh, ayo pulang."

Bocah perempuan berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya pada bocah perempuan berambut toska yang masih asyik dengan ayunannya. "Dadah~ Mikuuu~"

Bocah perempuan yang masih main ayunan di samping bocah berambut biru balas melaimbaikan tangan. "Dadah~ Rin~ Len~"

Gadis itu meloncat dari ayunannya dan menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo pulang." Miku bergelayut di tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Bocah berambut biru itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, iri. Dia benar-benar iri. Iri dengan bocah kembar dan cewek yang bisa bermanja-manja bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Aduh!" bocah itu mengaduh ketika lututnya berciuman dengan beton yang dijadikan jalan setapak. Seseorang mendorongnya dari ayunan itu.

"I-itta-ittai!" ringisnya ketika telinganya ditarik oleh wanita yang merupakan ibunya dan merupakan pelaku pendorongan bocah itu dari ayunan.

"Berapa kali kubilang, anak tidak berguna, kau harus pulang begitu disuruh pulang, idiot." bocah itu dikatai habis-habisan. Bocah itu memandang wanita berambut merah panjang itu datar.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. "Apa yang kau lihat, hah? Kau benci padaku?!"

Wanita berambut merah darah itu mencubit leher bocah itu.

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan bocah itu setelah wanita berambut merah itu melepas cubitan di lehernya. Dia menyedot udara sekuat-kuatnya. Terus menyedotnya namun percuma. Seakan hidungnya tak bisa dipakai bernapas. Dia mencoba menghirup udara melalui mulutnya. Sama saja.

Dia memegang lehernya dan jatuh lagi ke tanah. Dia memegang kaki wanita berambut merah itu. Matanya memohon-mohon agar wanita itu melepas sihirnya. Wajah bocah itu nyaris sama dengan rambutnya.

"Na.. pass.." ucapnya dengan suara parau nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bicara saja dengan sendalku!" wanita itu menginjak wajah bocah itu.

Anak itu semakin tak bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Manik berwarna biru laut itu sudah berputar-putar liar di dalam kelopak matanya. Urat-urat di wajah keluar.

Setelah puas melihat darah dagingnya kesulitan bernapas, wanita itu mencubit lagi sisi leher bocah itu. Bocah itu tersentak dan langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-parunya terasa sakit.

"Arigatou.." bisik bocah itu lalu pingsan. Terlalu lama tak menghirup napas rasanya sakit.

Wanita itu menyeret bocah itu dan memasukkan ke dalam bak sampah di taman. "Sayonara, Shion Kaito."

* * *

"Ampunnn, Kaa-san!" jerit bocah berambut biru bernama kecil Kaito itu sambil melompati apapun yang ada di depannya. Kursi, meja, guci, boneka adiknya, atau apapun. Dia mungkin akan menjadi pelari halang rintang terhebat di masa depan.

Di belakang wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil Kaa-san oleh bocah itu mengacungkan ikat pinggang suaminya.

"Ampun katamu?! Setelah kau mempermalukanku dengan rengekanmu karena kau telah dibuang pada Hatsune?!"

CTAK! CTAK! Sabuk kulit itu menjilat kaki bocah itu, menciptakan sensasi perih dan nyeri yang tak terelakkan.

Bocah itu jatuh tersungkur karena tak bisa menahan sakitnya. Dia menghentikan aksi kucing-kucingannya bersama ibunya itu, kucing-kucingan menyakitkan, tentunya. Bocah itu berniat berlari lagi tapi dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi. Di depannya sudah ada wanita berambut merah yang tengah melibas-libaskan sabuk kulit itu ke udara.

Wanita itu meraih poni anaknya dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat sampai ada helaian yang rontok. "Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

Kaito menggeleng takut. Memang apa salahnya? Dia tak pernah melakukan apapun pada ibunya tapi kenapa dia malah terus disiksa?

CTAK! Sabuk itu kini menjilat pipinya yang putih. Bekas libasan itu berubah tiap detiknya dari merah sampai ke biru keunguan dengan warna hijau disisinya. Bocah itu meneteskan air matanya, membuat pipinya yang terkena libasan sabuk itu perih.

"Kau mau tahu apa salahmu?!" teriak wanita itu sambil melibaskan sekali lagi sabuk kulitnya pada tubuh anaknya itu. "Karena kau telah membuat aku harus membunuh suamiku dan menikah lagi dengan seorang PORTHUNT!"

Bocah itu tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ibunya itu. Porthunt? Orang seperti apa itu?

"Karena kau tak bisa berteleportasi dan kau telah membuatku gagal sebagai ketua Teleporter!"

DUG! Kepala belakang bocah itu menghantam tembok di belakangnya karena ditendang ibunya itu.

"Karena keleletanmu memiliki kekuatan maka aku harus membunuh Kaitou dan mengganti nyawanya dengan nyawa Porthunt! Aku tak terima! Seharusnya, aku sudah menyadari kemampuanmu itu tidak ada! Kalau saja aku membunuhmu dari dulu, mungkin saja Kaitou masih ada sampai sekarang!"

DUG! DUG! DUG! Wanita berambut merah itu menendang kepala anaknya itu berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Tetesan air mata tak berhenti keluar dari mata bocah itu dan raungan marah ibunya juga terus terdengar. Tembok di belakang kepala bocah itu telah retak.

Kepala bocah itu sudah mati rasa ketika ibunya menendangnya sekali lagi. Air matanya telah mengering. Dia hanya mengigaukan kata 'ampun' tanpa berhenti.

Wanita itu menarik rambut Kaito lagi. Tetesan darah yang keluar dari kepala Kaito mewarnai lantai. Bocah itu memfokuskan matanya pada wanita yang sedang menyumpah serapahinya sambil menarik rambutnya itu.

"Kaito.. sayang.." bocah itu hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi..

CTAK! Wanita itu melibas lagi dan lagi. Tak memberikan kesempatan untuk mulut mungil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Punggung, dada, kaki, tangan, bahkan wajah sekalipun tak luput dari jilatan menyakitkan sabuk itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyanyangimu, sampah!" teriak wanita itu.

Jantung bocah itu serasa berhenti, lalu dia menangis lebih keras lagi. Wanita itu menampar bocah itu sampai bocah itu pingsan, terkapar mengenaskan dengan luka disekujur tubuh dan kepala.

* * *

"Aku takut.." kata Kaito sambil bersembunyi di balik rok wanita berambut toska.

Wanita itu berbalik dan mengusap kepala bocah berambut biru yang masih diperban itu. "Jangan takut. Bagaimana pun juga dia ibumu."

"Huh, mana ada ibu yang menjedutkan kepala anaknya pada tembok." bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya.

Wanita berambut toska itu tersenyum miris. Dia menarik tangan bocah itu dan mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Ha'i, chotto matte kudasai! Dare ga?" sahut seseorang dari dalam sana. Kaito bergidik, dia tahu siapa pemlilik suara itu.

"Watashi, Mirai desu~" jawab wanita berambut toska.

Pintu terbuka. "Wah, Mirai-san! Selamat datang! Dimana Miku-chan?"

"Akaiko-san, aku mengantar anakmu pulang dari rumah sakit."

Wanita berambut merah bernama Akaiko menekuk wajahnya. "Ngapain kau bawa anak itu kesini?" Mata bloody red itu menatap tajam mata biru samudera milik anak laki-lakinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia 'kan anakmu!" seru Mirai.

"Aku mau mengakui dia sebagai anakku jika dia bisa teleport seperti aku. Maaf, aku masih harus mengurus Kaiko. Permisi."

BLAM! Pintu ditutup. Mirai menengok bocah yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang. Kaa-san nggak mau menerimaku lagi." kata Kaito sambil balik kanan.

Mirai menarik tangan bocah itu. Mirai mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. "Akaiko-san! Jika kau meneletarkan Kaito-kun, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke pihak berwajib!"

Pintu terbuka. Akaiko memandang Mirai tajam dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau menyebalkan, Mirai!"

"Tapi aku tak setega kau, Akaiko. Permisi."

Mirai melambaikan tangan pada Kaito dan pergi. "Kau, ayo masuk!" Akaiko menarik tangan Kaito kasar.

"Sekarang ini kamarmu. Jangan protes!" seru Akaiko marah.

Kaito menatap kamarnya yang sekarang. Tempat menyimpan barang yang biasa disebut gudang itu kini menjadi kamarnya. Kaito tak ingin protes. Buat apa buang-buang tenaga buat protes. Toh, nanti ibunya tak 'kan melakukan apa-apa.

Dia memanjat beberapa kardus untuk mengambil futon tua yang digulung dan digantung di langit-langit. Dia menarik futon itu. Kardus dibawahnya bergoyang.

SRETTT! Dia berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya. Dia bingung. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa berpindah tempat dengan begitu cepat.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Yang penting, dia sudah mendapatkan alas tidurnya.

Dia membuka gulungan futonnya dan melebarkannya. Dia membaringkan dirinya di atas futon itu, tak peduli bahwa debu-debu mulai menganggu hidungnya.

"HATTCHII!" Kaito bersin karena debu. "Aduh,"

Hentakan kepalanya saat bersin membuat kepalanya yang masih diperban itu sakit.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar barunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Seorang bayi perempuan tengah teridur di atas tempat tidur dengan halangan kayu yang dibungkus busa pada setiap sisinya. Kaito menatap bayi itu. Dia berjingkat supaya bisa melihat wajah bayi itu.

Rambutnya sama-sama berwarna biru.

"Manjauh dari anakku, sampah!" teriak Akaiko sambil melempar vas di sampingnya. Kaito menghindar dan berlari secepatnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito berjalan menuju taman bermain tempat dirinya biasanya bermain sendirian. Bocah itu duduk di atas sebuah pohon sakura yang bulan lalu mekar. Dia mengamati taman bermain itu. Banyak sekali orang tua yang menemani anak mereka bermain. Termasuk Mirai dengan anak perempuannya yang bernama Miku.

Yah, dia tidak mau terlalu banyak bergerak mengingat kepala dan badannya masih terasa sakit akibat siksaan seminggu lalu. Juga karena dia tak punya teman.

"Kaito-kun, ayo turun. Kita main sama-sama disini." ajak Mirai. Kaito mengangguk sambil perlahan-lahan menuruni cabang-cabang pohon sakura.

HUP! Dalam satu lompatan, Kaito berhasil menjajak tanah lagi.

"Kaa-san, dia siapa?" tanya Miku sambil menariki tangan baju ibunya itu.

"Dia Kaito. Kaito, perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Boku_ _wa_ _Shion_ _Kaito_. _Kimi_?" Kaito mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Watashi_ _wa_ _Hatsune_ _Miku_ _desu_. _Yoroshiku_~"

"_Yoroshiku_."

Mirai bertepuk tangan, membuat Kaito dan Miku kebingungan.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sudah pandai memperkenalkan diri. Bagus~" kata Mirai sambil mengelus kepala dua bocah di depannya. "Mau makan ice cream?"

"Mau!"

"Ice cream? Makanan apa itu?"

Miku dan Mirai melongo. Masa' Kaito nggak tahu ice cream? Makanan dingin dan lembut yang kebanyakan bercita rasa manis itu, masa' Kaito nggak tahu? Miris.

"Pokoknya kamu coba dulu. Kalian tunggu disini, 'ya!" Mirai berjalan cepat menuju sebuah minimarket di seberang jalan.

"Mikuo nii-chan!" seru Miku memanggil seorang kakaknya yang sama-sama berambut toska itu sambil melambai. Yang dipanggil segera berlari menuju sang adik sambil menyeret pemukul bisbolnya.

"Miku, dimana Kaa-san?" tanya bocah bernama Mikuo itu.

"Beli ice cream." jawab Miku. Mikuo melirik Kaito yang berdiri di samping adik perempuannya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kaitou (Pencuri)." jawab Miku dengan pelafalan nama Kaito seperti kata 'pencuri'.

"Hah, dia pencuri? Jangan dekat-dekat nanti kamu dicuri." Mikuo menarik tangan adiknya. Kaito berbalik, berjalan pulang.

Mirai yang baru saja datang melihat Mikuo menarik Miku dan Kaito yang berjalan pulang.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mirai sambil menggendong Miku.

"Pulang," jawab Kaito sambil terus berjalan. "Aku pencuri."

"Kaa-san, ada pencuri! Kenapa Kaa-san diam saja! Ayo pulang dan lapor polisi!" seru Mikuo.

"Pencuri? Siapa yang pencuri?"

Mikuo menunjuk Kaito.

"Dia bukan pencuri, Mikuo-chan. Dia Kaito," Mirai memberi penjelasan pada puteranya. Mirai mengejar Kaito dan memberinya bungkusan ice cream. "Beritahu aku rasanya ketika kita bertemu lagi. Oke?"

Kaito menerima ice cream itu sambil mengangguk. "Arigatou,"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Kaa-san. Aku tak akan jahat padamu. Janji."

Mirai mengeluarkan kelikingnya dan Kaito menautkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Mirai. Mirai tersenyum. "Pulanglah. Nanti kau diapa-apain sama ibumu."

"Un!"

Kaito berlari pulang. Dia merasa senang. Ada orang yang mau berbaik hati padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito kehilangan Mirai. Mirai harus kerja di luar kota dan entah pulang kapan. Kalau begitu siapa yang akan memberikan ice cream, makanan kesukaannya? Siapa yang akan mengajak tertawa? Kaito kehilangan salah satu kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang umur Kaito telah menginjak 11 tahun. Semenjak Mirai meninggalkannya bocah itu menjadi tertutup dan tak pernah ada lagi senyum pada bibirnya. Dia harus diam, kalau tidak ibunya, si wanita berambut merah itu, akan memukulnya, menyiksanya secara membabi-buta.

Kaito punya adik perempuan tapi Kaito tak pernah melihat adiknya yang bernama Kaiko itu. Bahkan Kaiko pun yang sering melihat Kaito hanya beranggapan bahwa bocah yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya itu, hanyalah seseorang yang menumpang dengannya.

"Kaa-san," panggil Kaito dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak. "apa itu teleportasi?"

Akaiko menarik tangannya dan meneteskannya dengan minyak panas. Kaito meringis tapi tidak menangis. Akaiko mendorong anaknya.

"Apa teleportasi itu berpindah seperti ini?" Kaito bertanya lebih jauh, menghiraukan lepuh di tangannya.

SREETTT! Kaito berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berpindah dari dapur ke kursi meja makan.

Akaiko melongo. Ternyata bocah yang selalu disiksanya itu bisa berteleportasi, meskipun terlambat.

"Kaa-san mau mengakui Kaito sebagai anak Kaa-san, 'kan? Kaito udah bisa berteleportasi." ucapnya.

Akaiko mendekat. "Lakukan sekali lagi."

Kaito mengonsentrasikan pikirannya. Dia akan mencoba berpindah kembali ke dapur. Dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan bayangan dapur tapi kekuatannya tak mau keluar.

"Kau penipu!" Akaiko menampar Kaito. Kaito turun dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yah, harapannya hilang..

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Kaito sudah bisa melancarkan kekuatan teleportasinya meskipun dalam sehari dia hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali-dua kali.

Akaito depresi. Dia merasa sakit sekali. Dia sudah berulang kali menyiksa anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, sampai terkadang bocah itu tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari hanya karena.. bocah itu tak bisa berteleportasi. Tapi sekarang bocah itu bisa berteleportasi.. di depan matanya.

"Tadaima." ucap Kaito yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Sekarang bocah itu sudah menginjak bangku SMP.

Akaiko segera menghampirinya, menarik tangan Kaito yang sibuk merapikan sepatunya. Di tangannya pisau dapur digenggam. Akaiko mendorong tubuh Kaito ke kursi.

Dia mengiris jarinya. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir, juga air matanya.

"Buka perbanmu!" suruh Akaiko sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Kaito yang diperban.

Kaito membuka perbannya, menampilkan sebuah luka sayat panjang yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Itu luka yang dia dapatkan dari Akaiko karena tak sengaja membuat Kaiko terjatuh. Akaiko menggambar sebuah tanda pada bekas luka anaknya itu sambil menangis. Kaito cuma diam sambil sesekali meringis karena luka yang ditekan beberapa kali.

Tanda itu bergerak, berputar. Tanda itu mengeluarkan pendar biru gelap dingin. Akaiko memindahkan kekuatannya pada Kaito.

"Aku membencimu, Shion Kaito." kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Akaiko. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kaito, Akaiko mengiris pergelangan tangannya, tepat di nadinya.

Kaito yang sering mendengar kalimat itu dengan tenang menjawab, "Aku juga membencimu, Kaa-san."

Tak hanya tangannya tapi hati Akaiko pun ikut teriris. Sakit, ternyata anaknya pun sama-sama membencinya. Akaiko mencoba tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, tersenyum untuk satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang selalu dilukai olehnya.

Akaiko ambruk, Kaito yang selama ini dingin sama ibunya itu mendadak khawatir.

Kaito menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san?" panggil Kaito sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Akaiko.

Dia merasakan kemejanya yang di bagian bawah basah oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat kehitaman.

Manik samudra itu membulat seketika ketika dia melihat darimana darah itu muncul. "Kaa..-san?"

Ayahnya muncul. Manusia yang setengah Porthunt itu muncul dengan Kaiko di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak pemimpin Shion itu. Ayahnya melihat bahwa tangan istrinya teriris dan ada pisau di dekat kaki anaknya. "Kau membunuhnya!"

Kaiko menangis. "Aku tidak membunuhnya! Kaa-san bunuh diri!"

Pemimpin Shion itu kalap. Dia menarik pisau itu dan berlari menuju Kaito. Kaito berlari, kabur. Tak peduli dengan kondisinya. Dia terus berlari.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekarang, Kaito telah menginjak kelas satu SMA. Dia berhasil mengetahui rumah persembuyian ibunya dan menjadikannya tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Musim dingin datang dan Kaiko bunuh diri, menyusul Akaiko. Alasannya karena dia depresi. Dia depresi karena orang yang telah dia sangka sebangai pembunuh ibunya adalah kakaknya. Juga karena ternyata ibunya bunuh diri bukan dibunuh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

(Present Day)

"Hei, kenapa bengong terus?" tanya Miki sambil menyenggol lengan Kaito. "Sudah sejam kau menggosok meja yang sama."

Kaito tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyatanya. "Eh, nggak apa-apa."

Kaito menghela napas, sakit juga mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat menyedihkan itu..

* * *

.

.

.

Miku menyusut air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah ibunya berhenti bercerita tentang masa lalu Kaito.

Ponsel ibunya berdering.

"Kalian punya misi," kata ibunya setelah acara teleponannya berakhir. "Bekerjasama-lah dengan Kaito."

"Misi?"

"Pokoknya kau kembali masuk ke portal yang ada di antara Toki Pet Shop dan Ninomiya's House. Cepat, cepat!"

"Ha-ha'i!"

Gadis berambut toska itu pun pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

**Miku : Lha, kok jadi angst-family sih?**

**Author : Tenang chapter depan bakal jadi Fantasy lagi kok ****^v^**

**Yak, nggak usah banyak cingcong.**

**Review, please!**

**Flame juga diterima kok!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out~**


End file.
